mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Dcljr
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome Hi, I am localhost00, or Brian, if you will. I have been sort of busy this summer. It was kind of slow getting this wiki started. Seeing that you have taken an interest in this Wiki, and looking over your qualifications, I saw fit that you will be a good contributor, and that you should have admin access. I hope to be more involved in the next few months. I am currently seeking a BA in Math at Central Washington University. Would you care to join me in IRC some time soon? #MathWiki-en at irc.pharosirc.net Localhost00 02:17, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Brian My Contributions Sir that was a most despicable act on your part, to delete my fine creations on this wikia. I am most disgusted. The mathematics on display was to the best of my knowledge factually accurate and of a fine standard. To see my pages deleted is causing me much grief, I hope you are proud of yourself--Mathsturbator 19:29, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::This comment was moved from my user page. - dcljr 23:37, 9 December 2006 (UTC) : The fact that you can write in standard English on talk pages means you can do the same in your articles. - dcljr 23:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Newbie here This may seem like a stupid question, but I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out how to make a page. Could you help me? JonathanE 16:59, 19 August 2007 (UTC) : Ok, I figured out how to make a page from a red link; is there another way? JonathanE 17:13, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ConfirmAccount I am unfamiliar with installing extensions. I asked about it on #wikia on freenode, and was told the staff won't do that. Also, I have been trying to put together an article, and trying to implement a wiki markup similar to the eqnarray environment in LaTeX. See Annihilating an algebraic number with a polynomial with rational coefficients. Localhost00 23:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC)localhost00 : See my changes; you could continue in that vein.... - dcljr 17:02, 18 February 2008 (UTC) PT Looks like somebody redirected Pythagorean theorem to Pythagorean Theorem, can you merge it back? —'恋こいする' 08:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : Done. Unfortunately, I couldn't simply move the page back to the correct title because both versions had a non-trivial edit history, and I believe the software "forgets" the history of the target page when a move is made (i.e., it's replaced by the history of the source page). So I had to essentially just "cut and paste" the content back to the old (and current) non-capitalized title. Thanks for the heads-up. I guess I didn't notice the page had been moved when I edited it back in February. - dcljr 02:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Ma1.svg Well, I converted the text to paths so they would align properly. ---'ko (talk)' 11:32, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Integration by parts edit You mentioned that \int x(x+3)^7\ dx can be integrated using u-substitution. How is it possible? I didn't change it in case I'm wrong, but I don't see how to use substitution here. How that time has passed away, dark under the cover of night, as if it had never been! 21:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Re: u-substitution Oh yeah Is it normal to have these kinds of "d'oh!" moments? >_> How that time has passed away, dark under the cover of night, as if it had never been! 22:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Real Analysis Funny that you should start that page. I am taking Real Analysis this quarter. :-) Localhost00 03:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Dependent and independent variables I don't really care how the article is set up, but I am actually linking to the page, just not from Mathematics: w:c:code:Algorithm. I started to write a stub, but then saw that Wikipedia goes into more depth than I know and a stub written by me would just be a waste of time (because I've only been through high school Algebra). I was actually hoping someone might contribute something deeper than Wikipedia's article. But what's wrong with a soft redirect? --Jesdisciple (talk) 22:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :True, the CS "dependent" is closer to my usage. :I had considered linking directly to Wikipedia but, as I mentioned, I was hoping the article would grow on Mathematics. For future reference, what would be the best way to suggest an article? --Jesdisciple (talk) 00:27, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Re: summaries Yeah, I will. (It became my habit, heh.) --'ko (talk)' 07:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Get rid of editor! Hi Dcljr! I just read your comments on your userpage. You make a very good argument for having the RTE disabled here at the Math Wiki. I just reversed what I am sure was a well-intentioned edit by an anon, but the RTE screwed it up. Several Wikia wikis have been successful in having the WYSIWYG component of the editor turned off. I think that this wiki could make a good case for it also. Interested? — SpikeToronto 09:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : I see that you've enabled the Wikia Editor Redesign, which I checked out by logging out. I still don't like it for myself, personally, but other users may prefer it. (I didn't try saving anything to check for the added/removed newline problems I was complaining about.) You should probably contact the other admins and see what they want. I would vote for disabling WYSIWYG by default and registered users can opt-in to use it if they want. : I also see that you changed the "user rights" of Kgr88error, Farrell99999, and Gjeremy, but all three were changed "from Bureaucrats, rollback and Administrators to Bureaucrats", which seems a bit useless, since (AFAIK) B's can do everything A's can do. I guess this is because no one has acted on Jeff G.'s request yet? Doesn't it seem like 8 weeks is long enough to get someone at Wikia to do something? - dcljr (talk) 03:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason I enabled the new RTE is that, while users of visual mode can still have their page saves unintentionally make changes to an article, it does it less often than the old RTE. Plus, the new RTE is going to “graduate” very soon from . At which point, no wiki at Wikia will have a choice. Also, whenever I find an article where the RTE screwed up, I put the __NOWYSIWYG__ magic word at the very top of the article. By doing so, it means that when any other user who has visual set as his editor default goes to edit that article, he will be forced into source mode, reducing the risk of these RTE screwups. To default to source mode, users can go to their , go to the Editing tab, and untick Enable the Rich Text Editor. Then one only sees source mode. Staff say that this will not change when the new RTE is fully rolled out, that we will still be able to do that. Worst case scenario, I can use AWB to go through every page on this wiki and add the __NOWYSIWYG__ magic word to each and every page. We can also create a new page template in the MediaWiki namespace so that every page created will automatically have that magic word in it. So, if Staff refuse our request, we’ll achieve it through other means. As for talking to the other admins about having visual mode disabled wiki-wide, that is certainly the right way to do things. On another wiki on which I am much more active we use a noticeboard where we discuss and vote. Here, there are only five admins: you, me, Jeff, and two others who have not been active in over a year and a half. So, if you agree, and Jeff agrees, we have either three out of five, or three out of three votes (depending on the denominator you use) in favour of eliminating visual mode and ending these RTE screwups. As for those accounts, Jeff and I are finally getting some responses from Wikia Staff. For the moment, we’ll just have to see where it leads. I did some testing the other day on another wiki, and it seems that the ’crat bit does not include the userrights that go with the sysop bit. So, I am hoping that by removing the sysop bit from those two sockpuppet accounts, and blocking both of them that he will not be able to unblock himself directly. But, he can just give himself back the sysop bit and then unblock himself. I did manage on another wiki he was terrorizing to talk him into reducing his 10 accounts to one, and worked with him to scramble the passwords to nine of them, which included these two accounts. So he may not be able to get back into them anymore. As for Localhost00, we’re beginning to think that our sockpuppeter may have hacked it somehow. Otherwise, the behaviour is odd for the Founder of the wiki. Finally, with Gjeremy, he only ever edited here three times, the last of which was over two years ago. Other wikis he edits are the Future Wiki, but he hasn’t edited there in over a year; and, the Intelligent Government Act Wiki, which he last edited over two years ago. Our little sockpuppeter simply turned on the ’crat bit for him. Finally, I’d like to apologize for how long-winded this is. Ciao for now! — SpikeToronto 06:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that unless and until the RTE can do everything we want it to without screwing up, we should leave it off and ask Wikia Staff to turn it off site-wide. — Jeff G. ツ 15:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Spike: "Plus, the new RTE is going to “graduate” very soon from . At which point, no wiki at Wikia will have a choice." This is precisely what drives me away from Wikia: lack of "local control". This is bad enough in itself, but when coupled with the explicitly declared tendency to make decisions based on what "advertisers like", I just don't know if I can continue to edit here, even if we get everything we want regarding the editor. - dcljr (talk) 19:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Broken math formulas Hey Dcljr! I think you may be interested in the conversation at User talk:SpikeToronto#Broken math formulas. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC)